The Gamemaker's Forbidden Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Seneca Crane is captivated by a fiesty and rather rebellious Brianna Straker, the female tribute of District 10. She dared to attempt to escape and Seneca found her. He wants her out of that arena alive and is willing to do whatever it takes even if it means risking his own life
1. Chapter 1

I woke up as the sun came shining in my room and I am greeted by silence. Living alone for the last three years has been harsh but I've picked up a few skills. I do not hear any work outside but I do see peacekeepers. I realize that it is reaping day which means I must bathe and put on my nice clothes and then head to town. I bathed and put on my nice shirt and skirt and had just laced up my boots when I see that nobody is heading to the town square for the reaping. I should have known that something was up when instructions came in a few days ago that all who were still eligible to compete had to arrive at their city hall and have their registrations verified. I was so happy that this was my next to last year because I detest the Capitol more than anything and I hated the hunger games.

An announcement came up on the projection screen from President Snow that all the tributes would be picked up from their homes between 2pm and 2:30pm by the district escort. Our escort was a snooty Capitol girl named Jewel, who was as self centered as could be. I prayed I wouldn't be the female tribute even though my friends knew that I was strong and smart. I didn't want to fight but I did want revenge for the disappearance of my father. I heard shouting coming from a block over and I knew they had chosen the male tribute because the moms often screamed more when their precious son is taken. Quietly; I continued watching from the window and I saw a car coming this way. '_Please don't let it be me'_ I prayed silently. Sadly; my prayers would never be answered because I heard Jewel's awful Capitol accent calling "Brianna Rose Straker; it's time to go!"

"Never; I refuse to be the tribute" I yelled, running to hide. There was no way that I was going to compete as I ran to my room and locked the door. I quickly scrambled into the closet and watched through a crack in the door as I heard the front door downstairs fall and the storm of the peacekeeper's boots coming this way. "Miss Straker; there is no pointing in resisting" a peacekeeper called, kicking my door in and dragging me out. "I don't want to go" I screamed, thrashing wildly. Another peacekeeper pulled a stun gun and then in a mere split second, my world went black.

Seneca's P.O.V

I was watching the reapings from headquarters as they happened and right now; it was District 10's turn. This one was rather painful to watch since both tributes actually had to be handcuffed. Well; the girl actually had to be tasered. I saw that same determination in her personality as in my own. Watching her resistance had actually brought a new feeling upon me. It was a mixture of guilt and protectiveness. I couldn't explain why I felt protective of her but for some reason; I wanted her to win.

When the screen moved to District 11; I went to find out what the name of the girl from 10 was. After some research; I found her name to be Brianna Straker. Her mom had died in an accident in District 2 and there was no word about her father, just that he had disappeared. I could understand what it was like to be orphaned. My parents were killed when a bomb hidden on their train exploded in District 6 when I was 12. That's when I became the youngest apprentice gamemaker. This was my second year as Head Gamemaker.

As I looked at the picture Brianna; I vowed that I was going to be a silent source in getting her out alive. I knew though that I couldn't say anything of my plans or I'd be killed. I could only hope that all I was about to do would be worth it in the end. I also wondered if this protective feeling toward Brianna actually meant something more.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up; I was laying on a soft bed and my head was throbbing. Slowly; I got up and massaged my aching forehead before getting up and trying to figure out where I was. The last thing I remembered was a peacekeeper with a taser and a volt of electricity surging through my body. Now everything was coming back and I knew exactly where I was. Today was the reaping day and now I was going to the Capitol as the female tribute of District 10 for the 73rd annual hunger games. I soon heard chattering and made my way toward the sound and soon found myself in the dining car.

Jewel looked at me and said in her usual snotty voice "Well Tribute Straker; you finally decide to join us." "I have a name" I said. She didn't listen as she continued "You mentor, Carter will meet with you two after lunch." "You Capitol citizens are idiots, watching die for your entertainment! Killing twelve year olds who haven't experienced life to the nineteen year olds who just wanted to have a normal life" I shouted, getting up and storming off. "Get back here Tribute Straker" Jewel called.

"No; I swear next stop that I'm going to get off this train and run. I refuse to be your entertainment and to watch innocent blood be spilled. It's not the tributes who have the blood on their hands. It's the Capitol who will have the blood on their hands in the end" I said, slamming the door to my compartment and locking the door. I had to get back home and then disappear into the wild. When I saw the train was stopping for fuel in District 6; I pretended like I was going to get fresh air and that's when I took off. I was on my own now and I could only pray that I wouldn't be discovered. I had no idea where I was going to go but the world was mine to discover. Were the odds in my favor or I was about to be in deeper trouble than anyone could ever dream?

Seneca's P.O.V

I had received word from Jewel that the District 10 female tribute, Brianna had just escaped from the train. I knew President Snow would be most angry. If he were to meet her and get a hold of her; Brianna would be killed. I vowed that I would be the one to bring Brianna back to the Capitol at once. I was hoping that I could work a deal to keep Brianna alive. I knew all I was about to do would be dangerous and potentially cost me my life. I took off toward District 6 in hopes of finding Brianna before Snow got his hands on her and her fate would be crueler than being killed in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had just fallen as I made my way to an abandoned hut in the woods. I had to make a plan for how I was going to get food and work so I could survive. I was going to go to the market in the morning to see if I could find work. I knew it was a more honest way of making a living even though most people on the run steal. I found the hut was still intact and still had spare clothes so it was recently abandoned but it had certainly been owned by a woman. I locked the doors tightly and stripped myself of my reaping clothes and boots, found an old nightdress and put it on. I finally plopped down in the bed and covered up. I was scared of being discovered but I couldn't worry. I was free and ready to survive on my own but in a new district so I was going to plan to make some big changes. I figured on working all those details tomorrow as I fell asleep.

Morning came soon enough and an announcement came up on the projector. This meant that there was a search party from the Capitol looking for me. '_How am I going to get work now'_ I thought to myself. I had to make sure to disguise anything about me as I redressed in my reaping clothes and boots. If I was discovered; I would be dragged in chains to the Capitol and thrown into the arena or even worse than that; publicly humiliated or executed. Either way; the thought of going to the Capitol was a death sentence to me. I finally found a huge a cover and threw it on and bundled my hair under the hood. I had to be extremely careful so as not to give away that I was the one they were in search of.

Carefully; I made my way down the path and along the road to the market. I heard people talking about how much shame I had placed on District 10 for being the runaway tribute and that if I were to ever return; I would just be banished. That was a terrible thought but then again; Panem was a cruel world all together. My mom had always taught me to face my problems and I knew she'd haunt me if I didn't face this. I only had one chance to survive and that was to remain silent and when I saw a Capitol official; I lowered my eyes to the ground.

The Capitol official was a little different though. His outfit wasn't flashy as most Capitol clothes were and he was extremely handsome. He was dressed in a black shirt with red across the front and khaki slacks. His beard was perfectly curved and he was actually attractive. I knew that I shouldn't talk unless I wanted to be arrested and dragged back to the Capitol. I carefully made my way past him but I had no idea that he was already watching me.

Seneca's P.O.V

My train had arrived in District 6 just before sunrise and I got ready to begin the search. I knew finding Brianna would be a little difficult but I was always up for a challenge like when it came to designing arenas. I started toward the market area to see if anyone had seen Brianna. This was like the old saying of finding a needle in a haystack. My first few attempts were unsuccessful until I saw a young lady in a cover with the hood up.

She was a curious but observant young lady. I kept watching her carefully and I began to wonder if she was the one that I was looking for. I decided to follow her and see if this mystery girl was Brianna. Whenever anyone brought up the announcement that had been put out this morning; the mystery girl would flinch. Nobody seemed to notice it but I did. She was now leaving the market in an awful hurry. Silently; I followed the mystery girl out of the market but I had no idea the impact that we would have on each other.

Brianna's P.O.V

I was terrified of all that was going on but hearing people talk about like a criminal upset me. I knew now that I could never return home and now; I was an outcast unless I made things right. The only way to do that was to take my place as the female tribute and then issue a public apology at the interview before the Games. I knew the other tributes would have it in for me as soon as I entered the arena because I had delayed the start of ceremonies. The careers especially would be the first ones to try and kill me because all they cared about was being glorified as winners. I finally threw the cover off and laid down on it before sobbing loudly. Death was in my future no matter what happened.

"Why is such a beautiful girl such as yourself crying her eyes out" a smooth male voice asked. "I've shamed my district" I replied, avoiding his gaze. "Why do you think that" the stranger asked. I was silent as I sat up before I turned to face him and I saw that it was the same stranger I had seen. "You're from the Capitol, aren't you" I asked. "Indeed I am; I'm Seneca Crane" the stranger answered. "Then you might as well arrest me" I told him.

"What reason do I have to arrest you" Seneca asked. "I know you are in search of the missing tribute of District 10 and I am her. I'm Brianna Straker of District 10" I replied, standing up. "I'm not going to arrest you Brianna. If you come with me peacefully; I'll help you" Seneca told me, standing as well. "How can you help me" I asked.

"I can ensure your victory Brianna" Seneca replied. "Well; I don't want to bring anymore shame to District 10. I'll go" I said, following him. We headed to the train station and quickly boarded the waiting train. "When we will we arrive in the Capitol" I asked. "It will be awhile" Seneca answered, showing me to the dining car. We finally sat down to breakfast and I didn't really say much during that time. Was I ready to show my face after all I had done or would I die with regret for revealing myself?


	4. Chapter 4

Seneca and I had just finished breakfast when I saw that we were now in District 3. "What will happen when we get to the Capitol" I asked. "The first thing, provided that President Snow doesn't want to meet with you, is that you will be taken to the Remake Center and be prepared for the tribute's parade where you and your district partner will be presented to all of Panem" Seneca answered. "Where will you be" I asked. "I'll be in the Gamemaker's headquarters but rest assured that I will be watching your every move" Seneca answered as we moved to the long bench seat by the window.

"I never wanted to be the center of attention" I said, looking out the window. "Why not" Seneca asked, looking back at me. "I never figured that out to be honest but I just don't like people looking at me. I know when my mom died and her body was returned; people tried to help me and my dad. I didn't want anybody's sympathy. It wasn't long after my mom's death that my Dad had gotten sent to the Capitol on business and he never returned. I don't believe he's dead as his body was never brought back unless it was buried and never claimed. For the last three years; people were saying they felt sorry for me and tried to help me" I replied. "Why didn't you want their help" Seneca asked.

I was silent a moment before I replied "I guess it's because I was never one to ask for help from the beginning. I used to think people only felt sorry because of obligation. The feelings were not genuine except for the few friends I did have." In a surprising move; he took my hand and told me "I know how you feel about questioning someone's emotions and gestures of help." "You do" I asked, fully turning to face him. "Yes I do Brianna. I know what loss feels like. I'm not quite the heartless Gamemaker everyone thinks I am. Actually; you're really the first person I've told this too but I understand about losing parents" he answered.

"What happened to your parents" I asked, my curiosity peeking. He took a breath and replied "I don't know if you noticed how uncomfortable I felt in District 6 or the fact that even being on a train right now scares me. The reason is because my parents were killed in a train bombing when I was 12. Like you; I was devastated and people tried to help me. I turned away a lot of people. When I was brought to the Gamemaker's group; I never spoke to anyone. I was like an Avox, forever hurt. It was some time before I spoke again until now when I became the Head Gamemaker."

"It must be hard to never speak about your life. Truthfully; I've always heard that nobody deserves to be alone" I told him, noticing we were still holding hands. We looked down at our hands, blushed, and let go. I realized there was truly something here but I was pretty sure I was crazy cause I didn't think a Capitol official would have interest in a mere tribute from a poor district but I would soon learn how wrong I was.


	5. Chapter 5

When we pulled into the Capitol station; I noticed there was nobody there. "I knew it would be better if I brought you back while no one was around" Seneca told me, seeing me look around. "Thank you" I replied. We got off the train and he hurried me away to the Remake Center. "Be careful now Brianna. Those other tributes are probably as mad as hornets and will try to take you out during the Games if not before" Seneca warned. Three Capitol workers in blue smocks were waiting and he said "This is your prep team Brianna. They'll take care of you." I nodded and followed them as I watched Seneca leave.

They led me to a curtained off area and I was stripped of my reaping clothes and placed in a warm bath. I was washed and polished until my skin was glowing. The next part involved hot wax on my eyebrows, upper lip, arms, and legs. That was the most painful part but I was thankful for rinsing and cooling liquid they would put on my skin.

After awhile; I sat up so they could finish my hair and exfoliating my skin. When I was finished and dried; the three led me to another room. I met with my stylist and we talked about what he had in mind for me. The dress was made of something called denim and there was a hat and a pair of dark silver boots. I even had a lasso to use as an accessory.

When I was dressed; my stylist led me to the chariot hold and I avoided the gaze of the others. I dared not speak a word to anyone as I got on the horse and my district partner got on the other and I held on to the lasso and the reigns. I could hear a countdown as the other chariots started lurching forward. I patted my horse gently and I nudged the sides. The anthem of Panem began blasting and the other chariots started out one at a time. Finally; my partner and I rode out, determined to show the Capitol what they were truly dealing with.

I held the lasso in triumph and the people began cheering. The other chariots stopped so we stopped our horses beneath the huge balcony. At the balcony stood President Snow and I fought to hide my disgust at being here. He welcomed the tributes and wished us the best and finished with the familiar "May the odds be ever in your favor." We were finally led to the second chariot hold and lead to our training center and the apartments we would live in until the Games.

I got up to the tenth floor and claimed a bedroom and shut myself away. I had no desire to be here still but I thought about the time I spent with Seneca today on that train. Would it ever occur to me that I had finally found what I really desired.


End file.
